


Got a tattoo and the pain's alright

by Youngpilli



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Boys In Love, Florist Wonpil, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Romance, Slow Burn, Some Swearing, Sort Of, Squint and you see Seungmin there, Tattoo artist Young K, but nothing too serious, younghyun centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngpilli/pseuds/Youngpilli
Summary: "Just want a way of keeping you inside".Coldplay - InkYounghyun is an up and coming tattoo artist who makes great designs. Wonpil just wanted a touch up of the tattoo he has on his right ring finger.Wonpil is a florist who recently opened up his flower shop/café hybrid called "Like a flowing wind" three blocks down from the tattoo shop Younghyun works at.Younghyun decides he's into flowers from that day onwards.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Got a tattoo and the pain's alright

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet! https://twitter.com/beanie_big/status/1298184215931097088?s=20/
> 
> I was going to wait for someone else to write it but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. This was also supposed to be short... Sorry...
> 
> (Also the first fic I'm ever publishing! Would greatly appreciate any feedback ^^).

“Kim Wonpil?” Younghyun calls out disinterestedly as he looks at the appointment chart in his hands. A guy his age wanted a touch up on his hand tattoo. Shouldn’t take too long. 

Younghyun looks up and spots the shy looking guy, way too overdressed for a tattoo shop. Certainly overdressed in comparison to Younghyun himself who was wearing a Metallica T-shirt and ripped jeans, silver hair thrown up in a man bun. 

“Hi, good morning. I’m Younghyun and I’ll be doing your touch up today.” Younghyun smiles politely as he holds his hand out for the younger man to shake. 

“Good morning. Thanks for having me, I know you’re busy.” Wonpil greets shyly and Younghyun hums quietly in amusement before leading the way to the actual part of the tattoo shop where he could set to work. 

“Alright, show me your tattoo.” Younghyun tells Wonpil as he returns from washing his hands, putting on some gloves. 

Wonpil shyly puts his right hand, palm up, out towards Younghyun to show him a small tattoo on his ring finger in the shape of a heart. 

“I’ve never seen a heart like this before.” Younghyun comments as he gently grabs Wonpil’s wrist to position his hand so Younghyun could work on it comfortably. 

“It’s from the oracle bone script. It’s the first known depiction of a heart.” Wonpil replies shyly and Younghyun gives him a gentle smile as he starts disinfecting the tattoo area. 

“Any other tattoo’s?” Younghyun asks and Wonpil shakes his head. 

“Just this one. I wanted to see the heart, since I can't see my own. Ensure I'm alive, living and breathing.” He explains and Younghyun nods. 

“That’s a nice way to look at. You just want me to trace over the lines?” He asks and Wonpil nods. 

Younghyun picks up his tattoo gun and dips it into ink before turning it on. 

The actual tattooing didn’t take long. It was small, simple and Wonpil was a very welcome customer. He didn’t squirm, he didn’t whine, he didn’t ask annoying questions. 

“There. All done.” Younghyun smiles as he cleans Wonpil’s hand so he could look at the tattoo. 

“Oh that looks great! Thank you!” Wonpil grins as Younghyun gets the after care products out. 

“No problem, you need me to go over after care? Do you need any products for at home?” Younghyun asks and Wonpil bites his lip, shaking his head. 

Younghyun cleans the tattoo again before applying some moisturising cream, wrapping it in plastic wrap to finish up. 

“Don’t leave that on there too long.” Younghyun warns as he gestures with the plastic wrap in his hands. 

“I’ve had this thing for years, I know.” Wonpil chuckles, Younghyun stares for a moment too long. His stomach feeling a little too funny as he looks at his shy client. 

“Why don’t you have any other tattoos?” Younghyun asks eventually and Wonpil shrugs, blushing because of the sudden attention the handsome tattoo artist is giving him. 

“Haven’t really thought of any other designs that I’d like on my body. I’d like one for my grandparents but not sure— what exactly.” Wonpil sighs and Younghyun nods slowly. 

“I would love to design something for you.” Younghyun says a little too quickly. His mouth faster than his brain. Wonpil blinks at Younghyun, another blush rising to his cheeks. 

“I would love to have a tattoo designed by you. You’re fully booked for a reason and clearly very talented! I just— I don’t want to decide so suddenly!” Wonpil rushes out and Younghyun gives him a nod. 

“It’s fine, really. I shouldn’t have offered, it was unprofessional of me.” Younghyun sighs and opens up the top drawer of his little cart to get a business card out. 

“Don’t tell my boss I offered you a tattoo design though.” Younghyun smiles as he hands the card to a flustered Wonpil. 

“Wait. You’re not doing it for free right? I mean I’m commissioning work off of you, It’d be wrong not to pay!” Wonpil protests and Younghyun laughs quietly. 

“Of course not, but like you said, I'm a busy man. My boss doesn't like it when I offer people to design for them since I'm already so busy. I don't mind.” Younghyun shrugs and Wonpil nods as the blush on his cheeks deepens. 

“Email me when you think of something.” Younghyun continues as he starts taking off his gloves and collecting his trash to get ready for his next customer. He’s already taking way too long chatting with Wonpil. 

“What do you do for a living?” Younghyun asks, his curiosity winning over his manners. 

“Uh, opened up a cafe mixed with a flower shop three blocks down the road last month.” Wonpil tells him shyly as Younghyun grabs Wonpil’s appointment chart to note down the details for the cashier to work out. 

“Oh 'Like a flowing wind'? We’ve been meaning to check that out!” Younghyun grins and Wonpil starts blushing again. 

“Come, let me walk you to the cashier.” Younghyun tells Wonpil and they both rise from their seats before heading back to the front of the shop. 

Younghyun hands the appointment chart to the cashier before turning back to Wonpil who starts to get his wallet out. 

“Take care alright?” Younghyun asks and Wonpil nods. 

“Thanks again for squeezing me into your tight schedule.” Wonpil replies and Younghyun gives him a gentle smile. 

“Maybe see you soon yeah? At your café!” Younghyun nods and Wonpil gives him a smile in return. 

“Looking forward to it.” He grins, before Younghyun could get anything else into the conversation his manager hands him his next appointment chart. 

“Stop wasting time. Get to work.” His manager hisses. Younghyun gives Wonpil a nod goodbye before he turns back to the waiting patrons and calling up his next client. 

—

_“Cute.”_ Younghyun thinks to himself as he looks at the building three blocks down from the tattoo shop. ‘Like a flowing wind’ a flower shop with a small cafe within it. Judging from the menu displayed outside they offered just coffee and tea with a simple slice of cake. 

It’s late in the afternoon and Wonpil would be closing up soon. Younghyun only got off earlier because he was done tattooing clients for the day. He liked it whenever clients weren’t difficult and made the day end earlier for him. It doesn’t happen often. 

After gathering some courage he pushes the door to the flower shop-café hybrid open and steps inside. 

“Oh we’re just about to close!” A voice shouts from the back at the sound of the ringing of the bells. 

A younger man than Wonpil, but who looks like Wonpil nonetheless, steps around a corner of flowers to look at Younghyun with a practiced retail smile that tells him to fuck right off. Younghyun has worked in customer service long enough to recognise that smile. 

“Not here to buy or browse. Just to say hello. Is Wonpil around?” Younghyun asks with his own customer service smile. The smile on the other man wavers a bit and he nods. 

“I’ll get him for you.” The man says and disappears into the flower jungle, only for Wonpil to appear minutes later. 

Wonpil who looked a lot less overdressed than last time. Still in a dress shirt but wearing dark washed jeans and bright red converse underneath a leather apron that had some leaves stuck to them and tools sitting in various pouches. He looked tired and his hair was disheveled from working all day but to Younghyun he simply looked beautiful. 

“Oh! Mr. Kang!” Wonpil exclaims as he sees Younghyun, wiping his hands on his apron. 

“Oh please, Younghyun is fine, I don’t think I’m much older.” Younghyun smiles, his customer service smile morphing into a genuine one. 

“I’m sorry but we’re about to close.” Wonpil tells Younghyun shyly. 

“That’s quite alright. I just wanted to say hi. So... hi.” Younghyun grins and they both chuckle quietly. 

“I wanted to ask what days you work so I can properly visit sometimes soon.” Younghyun explains and Wonpil nods. 

“All days except Monday and Sunday, because we’re closed.” Wonpil explains. 

“That’s a lot—“ Younghyun starts. 

“Well I do own the place after all.” Wonpil chuckles and Younghyun nods. 

“Right, forgot about that. It still feels weird to see people my age have a fully fledged career.” Younghyun replies and Wonpil chuckles. 

“I don’t think we’re ever getting used to that. Some of my friends are even getting married now, I can’t imagine marrying!” Wonpil cries out and Younghyun laughs quietly. 

“I can’t see myself getting married either. Like ever.” Younghyun mutters and Wonpil raises an eyebrow at that. 

“Why not?” Wonpil asks curiously and Younghyun feels his cheeks burning in embarrassment already. 

“Because I’m— Women— Not exactly my type?” Younghyun replies shyly. 

“Oh.” Wonpil sighs with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Yeah I get that.” Wonpil replies casually and Younghyun looks up at him. He appreciated the casual reply from Wonpil greatly. 

“I don’t see myself getting married for that reason either.” Wonpil interrupts his thoughts. 

_Oh._

“That’s nice.” Younghyun blurts out and quickly claps a hand to his mouth as he realises what he just said. 

“I mean— it’s not but it’s just—“

“Nice to know that you’re not alone?” Wonpil finishes for him and Younghyun nods. Quiet, shy smiles are exchanged between them.

“Right. Okay. I’ll get going, you must want to get home so I’ll leave you to it.” Younghyun says and Wonpil nods. 

“Don’t be away for too long though.” Wonpil grins a blush clearly burning on his cheeks, Younghyun is certain he’s blushing too. 

“I’ll be back soon.” Younghyun grins and with that he leaves the flower shop/café for another day. A day where he can stay longer. 

—

“Welcome to ‘Like a flowing wind’ how may I help you?” A sweet looking girl asks as Younghyun enters the flower shop café. It’s busy and by the looks of it all the tables are occupied.

“You don’t have a table available for me huh?” Younghyun asks with a sheepish laugh and the girl shakes her head. 

“It’s alright, is Wonpil in today?” Younghyun asks and the girl gives him a once over with her eyes. Clearly judging his rugged looks. 

“Who’s asking?” She asks, the friendly retail tone dropping from her voice.

“A friend, I don’t mind waiting until he’s free. I promised to visit however.” Younghyun replies, noticing that this girl clearly didn’t like him. She almost seemed, jealous? 

“He’s handling the flower orders at the back counter. It’s busy however so I’d advice you to drop by another time.” The girl tells him finally and Younghyun nods. 

“Might as well buy some flowers for my folks.” He replies before passing her deeper into the flower shop part of the establishment. 

Younghyun stops at a wall of different flowers in all kinds of colours, neatly arranged by flower sort and colour. The colours and the smell of so many different flowers was overwhelming and he didn't know what to pick. So Younghyun just chose some flowers he liked the look of and imagined would go well. 

Younghyun joins the somewhat long line where Wonpil could be seen handling the bouquets for each customer, before the employee Younghyun met last time rings them up and talks about them how to care for the flowers. 

“Oh, I’ve never seen your type around here before!” Younghyun hears someone call out before a hand lands on his arm. He turns around to be met by an older lady. 

“My type?” He asks before bringing out his charming ‘only reserved for old ladies’ smile. 

“Oh I don’t know, very edgy?” She asks and Younghyun laughs quietly. 

“It’s a style choice, really. Just here to meet a friend and buy flowers for my folks.” Younghyun smiles and the old lady coo’s. The flowers were in fact not for his parents, Younghyun is pretty sure he’s disowned after he came out as gay. Hasn’t actually seen or spoken to them in years. 

“Oh who’s your friend?” The old lady asks and Younghyun points at the counter. 

“The owner. I’m a tattoo artist and he came in for touch ups recently. I promised I’d visit him to give him business but it looks like he doesn’t need me.” Younghyun chuckles. 

“Oh that’s sweet of you!” She smiles and without another word she goes back to looking at flowers. 

Younghyun inwardly rolls his eyes at the nature of the conversation. People always thought he was something that he isn’t. 

Not soon after it was his turn to have his bouquet made by Wonpil. 

“Oh! A familiar face.” Wonpil grins as he spots Younghyun stepping up to the counter. 

“Hello again.” Younghyun smiles as he hands over the flowers. 

“For whom shall I arrange these?” Wonpil asks as he starts laying the flowers out on the counter before him. 

“For me. I’m not exactly the type who buys flowers for his folks.” Younghyun muses bitterly and Wonpil looks slightly confused at that. 

“Long story, but I think you can figure out why.” Younghyun mutters quietly and Wonpil nods in understanding. 

“Any preferences?” Wonpil asks, Younghyun shakes his head. 

“Work your magic.” He smiles softly and Wonpil blushes as he starts to set to work. Making a simple but elegant bouquet for Younghyun to display on his kitchen table. 

“I wanted to sit in your café but it turns out it’s rather busy.” Younghyun chuckles and Wonpil hums quietly in amusement. 

“Business is booming as the kids would say!” Wonpil replies. 

“Sounds like something a boomer would say, actually.” Younghyun replies and Wonpil giggles as he gets a transparent sheet out to wrap the flowers in. 

Wonpil hands the bouquet over to his colleague and Younghyun is about to sidestep to pay when Wonpil quickly catches his wrist. 

“Hold up.” He tells him quickly and gets a business like card out before scribbling something on to it. 

“Text me.” Wonpil tells Younghyun confidently, holding the card out. It’s Younghyun's turn to feel flustered now. 

Younghyun takes the card from Wonpil’s fingers with a blush burning his cheeks. Wonpil can’t help but grin very brightly at him. Without another word Wonpil helps the next customer, leaving Younghyun to pay for his flowers. 

After paying for the flowers and almost quite literally fleeing the flower shop-café. Younghyun finally looks at the card Wonpil handed him. 

It’s an order confirmation card for the flower shop but Wonpil put his own information down. 

_“Wonpil_

_Please text me._

_010-xxxxxxxx.”_

Younghyun smiles at the card before saving the number to his phone with the contact name _“Wonpillie”_. Younghyun hovers over his instant messaging app for a moment. Would it be a little too eager if he texted him immediately? Ah fuck it. The time is now right?

_“Hi Wonpil, this is Younghyun. Texting you like you asked :)”_

Younghyun pockets his phone and the card and lets out a nervous sigh before heading back home again. 

—

**_“Ah Younghyun! I’m so glad you texted!”_ **

It’s just past 6pm as Younghyun is cooking pasta for dinner when he receives Wonpil’s text. 

_“You’d be one of the few who would be glad I texted. Any reason?”_

**_“It’s just nice to have an ally. I thought you might feel the same.”_ **

Younghyun chuckles at the cover-up text. 

“Wonpillie, I’m not stupid nor arrogant but I’m pretty sure you want more than an ally.” Younghyun chuckles at his phone. 

_“Yeah but I’d rather take you out for dinner if that’s alright with you.”_

**_“Oh.”_ **

“Oh, maybe he didn’t expect that.” Younghyun muses quietly as he lowers the power on his gas stove. Anticipating Wonpil’s next text. 

**_“Dinner sounds nice.”_ **

_“I hear a ‘but’ in there.”_

**_“Wouldn’t it be... outing ourselves a little?”_ **

_“The public can think we’re friends.”_

Younghyun frowns at his phone, wishing that the world could be a better place. A place where Younghyun could take Wonpil out to dinner and didn’t have to hide the reasons behind it in fear of getting harassed. 

_“I would cook for you but I can imagine it’d be a little intense to have a first date at home.”_

**_“I don’t mind. But maybe you can drop by when it’s less busy in my shop? You get any weekdays off. Ever?”_ **

_“I’m free this Tuesday actually.”_

**_“Lets hang out this Tuesday then. Before we commit.”_ **

Younghyun sighs and pouts at his phone. Maybe he was moving a little too fast with this tiny crush he was having. Wonpil has a good head on his shoulders, one that can slow Younghyun down. 

Maybe Wonpil is exactly what Younghyun needs. He’s a little afraid to admit to that thought however. He’s fallen in love way too quickly so many times that he’s afraid he’s going to break his own heart again. 

It would be his own fault to fall for the charming florist so quickly. 

_“Tuesday sounds great! I’ll be there!”_

Younghyun sighs as he puts his phone down. He looks at his sketchbook laying on the kitchen counter that already held multiple designs he made solely for Wonpil. 

He’s so fucked. 

—

“With you in a minute!” Wonpil’s voice shouts from the back of the shop as Younghyun steps inside. It was storming today and Younghyun was positively drenched despite his best efforts not to be. 

“Gosh, look at you.” Wonpil tuts as he finally makes his way over to Younghyun who’s just helplessly looking at his dripping form. 

Wonpil reaches out and starts tugging on the zipper of Younghyun's raincoat to help him out of the dripping outerwear without soaking his hoodie underneath as well. 

Wonpil puts the coat on a coat rack by the door and Younghyun still awkwardly stands there as he tries his best not to let his silver hair drip onto his clothing. 

“I’ll get you a towel.” Wonpil tells him before quickly disappearing into the flower jungle, only to return moments later with a towel. Younghyun thanks him quietly as he towel dries his hair with it to stop it from dripping. 

“Coffee?” Wonpil asks sweetly and Younghyun nods. 

“Just black is fine.” He replies as he takes a seat at a vacant table that is nestled away a little but still had a view on the street outside. 

Younghyun grabs his sketchbook and pencil pouch from his backpack he brought with him to start sketching on the tattoo ideas he started. Specifically the ones for Wonpil. 

Over the weekend he asked what Wonpil’s favourite flower was. Wonpil immediately recognised Younghyun's scheme and figured it was for the tattoo Younghyun wanted to design for him. 

_“Sweet pea, it means “thank you for the lovely time”.”_

Younghyun thought it was sweet, since he also mentioned that if he were to get another tattoo it’d likely be for his grandparents. 

Younghyun sketched a few ideas based on Wonpil’s flower but ultimately he had one he liked best. It was a fairly simple thin-lined design where the sweet pea would wrap around his forearm. 

“Here’s your coffee and cake, on the house.” Wonpil announces as he places the aforementioned things on the table in front of Younghyun before pulling out the chair opposite him to sit down. 

“I got some ideas for your tattoo.” Younghyun blurts out and a slow smile starts spreading on Wonpil’s face.

“Do you now?” He asks with a teasing tone to his voice. 

“Let me show you.” Younghyun tells him before getting the tattoo marker he held in his pencil pouch out. 

Wonpil didn’t catch on until Younghyun gently grabs his right wrist to pull his arm towards him. 

“Oh?” Wonpil asks, slight panic in his eyes.

“It’s a tattoo marker, you can wash this right off if you’re worried.” Younghyun reassures before uncapping the marker and starting to draw a line around Wonpil’s forearm that wraps around all the way until his elbow. 

Slowly but surely Younghyun starts to add the flower leaves to the vine he just drew, conversing with Wonpil about nothing and everything in between. Getting to know each other better. 

-

“All done.” Younghyun grins as he lets Wonpil’s arm go and caps his tattoo marker again to toss it back into his pencil pouch. 

“It’s lovely.” Wonpil smiles as he admires the temporary artwork on his forearm. Younghyun can’t help but stare a little too long at Wonpil’s fond smile. 

Before Wonpil could comment on it a new set of customers enter the shop. 

“I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere.” Wonpil tells him in a soft and gentle tone before he gets up to greet the customers. 

But there was one tiny problem. Younghyun really has to be somewhere in not all too long. He was taking way too long giggling and chatting with Wonpil but also drawing the temporary tattoo on him. Three hours have passed and Younghyun had to go. 

So as Younghyun is packing up his things and shrugging on his raincoat, Wonpil who just finished talking to the customers, comes up to him, looking sad. 

“I’m so sorry. I really have to go, I wish I could stay longer as well.” Younghyun sighs, Wonpil frowns but he nods in understanding. 

“I—“ Younghyun starts and reaches for Wonpil’s hand to bring it to his face, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

“—Will text you about dinner.” Younghyun finishes before dropping Wonpil’s hand. Both men blushing a furious red at Younghyun's grand chivalrous gesture. 

Without another word Younghyun is dashing out of the shop.

He is so thoroughly fucked. 

—

**_“You got a spot free tomorrow?”_ **

_“In the tattoo shop?”_

**_“Yeah, I kind of want you to make it permanent.”_ **

Younghyun's breath catches in his throat as he looks at the text Wonpil just sent him. He wants the tattoo that Younghyun drew on him today, inked permanently. 

_“Are you absolutely certain?”_

**_“100 percent.”_ **

Younghyun stops breathing for a second. He knows he’s fully booked for the coming weeks but he knows he has access to the tattoo shop during after hours. He has tattooed plenty of people after hours because of his fully booked agenda.

_“I don’t have an open spot for weeks but I do have access to the tattoo shop... Meet me there?”_

**_“Now?! You’re insane!”_ **

_“I’m only working after hours! And yes, now!”_

Younghyun pockets his phone and grabs his coat and backpack before he gets going to the tattoo shop himself. 

-

“We’re actually doing this? Why does it feel like I’m breaking in?” Wonpil asks as he arrives at the tattoo shop where Younghyun is already waiting inside. 

“It’s fine. I’ve done this before for some L.A. big shots who wanted a tattoo from me last minute. Often do it for people who’ve been convicted of minor crimes and need to do jail time because they can’t pay the fine that has been given to them. As long as you pay, my boss is cool with it.” Younghyun explains as he locks the door behind Wonpil. 

“You want something to drink before we begin?” He continues as he walks up to the little coffee corner. 

“Tea?” Wonpil asks as he shrugs his coat off and puts it up on the coat rack. 

“Tea it is.” Younghyun exclaims as he starts making two cups of tea, leading Wonpil to the studio after that. 

Wonpil was dressed in merely a T-shirt and clearly shivering in the cold environment of the studio. 

“Cold?” Younghyun asks as he puts the tea cups down on his working station, Wonpil takes a seat. 

“A little.” He replies as another shiver runs through his body. Before Wonpil could start protesting Younghyun is already pulling his hoodie off and handing it to Wonpil. 

“Younghyun no— you’ll be cold!” Wonpil protests and tries to push the hoodie back to him. 

“I’ll take a company hoodie from the break room. Don’t worry. Put it on.” Younghyun tells him gently before he takes off to the break room to grab a zip up hoodie the tattoo shop has on hand with their logo on it. 

Wonpil is quietly sitting on his seat, almost drowning in Younghyun's hoodie that is definitely two sizes too big on him. 

_"Cute."_ Younghyun thinks to himself.

He takes his seat as well and carefully starts rolling up the sleeve on Wonpil’s right arm to reveal the design he did earlier today. 

“If you can make sure that doesn’t interfere with my work later.” Younghyun mumbles referring to the hoodie sleeve, Wonpil nods as Younghyun starts getting everything ready. 

“Are you absolutely two hundred percent sure?” Younghyun asks, tattoo gun in hand. 

“A thousand percent.” Wonpil tells him confidently. Younghyun nods setting to work to make his piece of art, specifically made for the beautiful man in front of him, come to life. 

-

“And that’s... all she wrote.” Younghyun sighs as he puts down his tattoo gun. 

“Lets wash up and see if that’s really all there is to it.” He tells Wonpil, the younger nods as he’s being shown to the wash basin where he can gently wash his arm and rid it of the remaining tattoo marker. 

“It’s sensitive huh?” Younghyun asks as he notices Wonpil sensitive skin flare up immediately upon contact with water. Besides the obvious open wound that is his new tattoo. 

“I’m afraid I’ll damage it.” Wonpil confesses quietly and Younghyun nods, stepping closer. 

“May I?” He asks and Wonpil nods. 

Younghyun lathers his hand with gentle washing soap and grabs Wonpil delicately by his wrist. Oh so gently he starts rubbing soap onto the marker areas on his arm to wash it away with water afterwards. 

Once Wonpil’s arm is clean and rid of any tattoo marker Younghyun grabs a soft towel to gently dry Wonpil’s arm. 

“It's looking good. Doesn’t look like I missed anything but if I did I’ll touch it up, of course.” Younghyun muses as he studies Wonpil’s arm. 

“I’ll wrap you up and then we can get going.” He continues and walks back to his station to get bandages out this time instead of plastic wrap. 

After wrapping Wonpil’s arm in bandages Younghyun fills out the necessary administration charts needed to process the payment for Wonpil’s tattoo. 

“That doesn’t seem right.” Wonpil comments when he sees the price. 

“I’m not charging you for the commission.” Younghyun casually mentions as he leans against the counter. 

“I told you I wanted to pay you for it.” Wonpil replies quietly, Younghyun shakes his head. 

“It’s a gift from me to you. It would’ve ended up in my sketchbook anyways. You didn’t commission me. I made something for you because I wanted to and you liked it enough to have it permanently on your body. That’s enough credit for me.” Younghyun sighs and Wonpil sighs as well, swiping his credit card to pay for the tattoo. 

“Oh before I forget. You left this when you rushed out earlier today!” Wonpil says when he finishes paying, digging into his bag to get Younghyun's sketchbook out. 

“Oh god, thank you! I would’ve been lost without it!” Younghyun exclaims as he happily takes back his sketchbook. 

“Let me walk you to the subway station, I’ll close up. Okay?” Younghyun asks and Wonpil nods, waiting for him to close up. 

“Hyunnie?” Wonpil asks quietly right before they step out of the tattoo shop. 

“Thanks again for the tattoo. I really like it and I appreciate you seeing me during after hours.” Wonpil tells him shyly, Younghyun smiles softly. 

“Just for you.” He replies quietly and stares a little too long at Wonpil’s pretty eyes. 

Wonpil leans closer to him and presses a sweet kiss to his cheek. 

“Sorry—“ Wonpil immediately apologises but Younghyun shakes his head. 

“Don’t be.” He replies quickly and Wonpil smiles. With that they silently walk to the subway station to part their ways. 

—

When Younghyun gets a new commission the following morning that he needs to work on, he finds something odd in his sketchbook. 

A sketch of flowers, that he didn’t make, is sitting on the pages after Wonpil’s sweet pea sketches. 

_“Orchids (purple) - Admiration, respect and dignity._

_Lilies (pink) - Love, admiration and compassion._

_Your Wonpillie <3.”_

Younghyun blushes at the caption Wonpil left behind. Of course it was Wonpil, who else could the culprit be? 

“Alex?” Younghyun calls out, a fellow colleague his age pops her head into the break room. 

“You got time to tattoo me after hours tonight?” He asks and the woman laughs. 

“Sudden cravings to be inked?” She asks and Younghyun nods. 

“Yeah.” He replies absentmindedly as he looks back at the sketchbook. 

“Want it to be a water colour piece?” Alex asks and Younghyun nods again, looking up at his colleague. 

“If you ensure that you’re prepped and ready to go after your last client I’ll tattoo you tonight.” Alex replies before disappearing again. 

“THANK YOU!” Younghyun shouts after her and looks back at the sketch. 

He’s so dumb and he’s so fucked. 

—

It’s a couple days later, a Sunday, when Wonpil visits Younghyun's tiny apartment in the heart of the city. 

“Evening.” Younghyun grins as he opens up for Wonpil who just arrived. 

“Oh look at you dressed all fancy!” Wonpil chuckles as he takes in Younghyun's appearance. A black dress shirt and black jeans with no holes in them. 

“I try my best.” Younghyun chuckles as he puts Wonpil’s coat up on the coat rack. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself either.” Younghyun muses as he sees Wonpil is in light pink slacks and a white dress shirt. 

“I have a jacket with this one, it’s a suit, but I thought that might be a bit much.” He replies shyly, Younghyun hums in amusement before leading Wonpil into his apartment. 

“So this is me.” Younghyun gestures at the tiny space. 

“Cozy.” Wonpil replies as Younghyun steps to the left to check up on the food he was cooking in the kitchen, Wonpil takes a seat at the breakfast bar. 

“Small but enough for just me, you know?” Younghyun shrugs as he stirs through the pasta sauce. Without another word Younghyun grabs a bottle of wine from the fridge. Ready to start the night off. 

—

Wonpil was a little tipsy after two glasses of wine. It was adorable but his alcohol tolerance was extremely low. So Younghyun forbid him to have any more wine for the rest of the evening. 

“But it’s SO goooood!” Wonpil whines, reaching for Younghyun's wineglass, who in turn moves it out of Wonpil’s reach. 

“Hyunie!” Wonpil whines, Younghyun's stomach feels a little funny and it’s definitely not because of the things he has consumed tonight. 

“Give me the wine!” Wonpil pouts and Younghyun chuckles quietly. 

“If I give you anymore wine you won’t be able to get home safely and I’m not having that.” Younghyun argues, Wonpil whines some more. 

“I can fit on this couch. I’m very small!” Wonpil protests and Younghyun can’t help but laugh. 

“I have to work in the morning Wonpillie.” Younghyun sighs. 

“Don’t care, I can fit on your couch.” Wonpil sighs and leans his head against Younghyun's shoulder, immediately followed by soft snoring. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Younghyun sighs but he can’t help the fond smile forming on his lips. 

Younghyun gently grabs Wonpil by the shoulders as lays him down on the couch to make him comfortable with a pillow under his head and a blanket thrown over him. 

“Sleep tight.” Younghyun murmurs softly before moving to his own bedroom to get some sleep for his new workday tomorrow. 

—

“Wonpillie, wake up.” Younghyun calls out gently as he’s shaking Wonpil’s shoulder the following morning to wake him up. 

“Too early.” Wonpil whines and turns his back on him. 

“Yeah but I have to work and I need you out of the house. Wake up.” Younghyun says this time in a normal volume. 

“Help me!” Wonpil whines. Younghyun reaches out to grab Wonpil by the waist and sit him up on the couch. Wonpil screeches and immediately grabs a hold of Younghyun's arms. One hand landing on his bandaged forearm. 

“What happened there?!” Wonpil asks worriedly as he quickly pulls his hand back. 

“Oh nothing, just some new ink.” Younghyun shrugs. 

“Can I see?” Wonpil asks and Younghyun feels a cold sweat break out. What is he gonna think when he sees his art on Younghyun's body?

As bold as Wonpil always seems to be, he has reached out and started unwrapping the bandages himself. 

“Did I give you permission?” Younghyun asks in a teasing tone and Wonpil looks up at him. 

“Were you gonna say no?” He shoots back in return and Younghyun tries his best not to laugh as Wonpil further unwraps the bandage from his arm. 

“Oh.” Wonpil breathes as he sees the familiar design inked on Younghyun's skin. 

“You can tell me if it’s too much.” Younghyun whispers shyly and Wonpil looks up at him. 

“No! No it’s fine! I’m flattered, really! It’s just— I wasn’t expecting it, you know?” Wonpil asks shyly and Younghyun nods in understanding. 

Wonpil reaches a hand up to cup Younghyun's face and leans closer to press a tender kiss to his cheek. 

“It’s kind of sweet actually.” Wonpil shrugs and Younghyun hums in pure bliss, already daydreaming about Wonpil whilst he’s still in front of him. 

“I’ll get dressed and stuff, you get ready for your day too.” Younghyun tells Wonpil before getting up from his seat on the couch. Almost fleeing to the bathroom in case he’d do something stupid, like kiss Wonpil. 

—

It’s a week later, a Friday evening when Younghyun enters Wonpil's shop with takeaway Thai in his hands. Wonpil was tired after a long week of work and didn’t want to cook and also still had plenty to do in the shop. 

“Did you lock the door?” Wonpil shouts from the back of the shop whilst Younghyun turns the lock to ensure nobody else would come in. 

“Yeah!” Younghyun shouts in return before making his way to Wonpil who’s leaning against the counter, looking over a lot of paperwork. 

“What are you up to?” Younghyun asks as he peers at the papers. 

“This months pay and the timetable for the next. I usually do this during work hours but it’s been so busy all week.” Wonpil sighs and puts his pen down before looking up at Younghyun. 

Wonpil’s smile was as sweet as ever but it was very clear he was in need of sleep. 

“Come. Lets eat first.” Younghyun suggests and Wonpil nods, leading them into the backroom that served as a small canteen. 

Over dinner the two talked about their week. Wonpil talked about the five weddings he had been booked for and Younghyun described the crazy tattoos he’d done for people. Both finding joy in hearing the other talking about their passion, despite both being extremely tired. 

-

“Let me bring you home.” Younghyun sighs after Wonpil wraps up his paperwork. 

“No, no! It’s fine, I’ve been holding you too long already.” Wonpil waves him off. 

“Pillie, you haven’t been holding me, I wanted to wait for you. You’re too tired for your own good, I want to ensure you get home safe.” Younghyun tells him quietly, Wonpil sighs. 

“Fine! I would offer you my couch but I don’t think you’d fit.” Wonpil whines as he shrugs his coat on, getting ready to go. 

The ride on the subway to Wonpil’s place was silent. Mostly because the younger was very tired. The other reason was because Younghyun was just simply staring at him as he was leaning against the window. 

“What?” Wonpil asks silently as he rises from his seat to get off at the next stop, noticing Younghyun's staring. 

“Nothing.” Younghyun replies innocently and Wonpil chuckles. 

“Right. Nothing.” He hums in amusement as they got off the subway and make the short walk to Wonpil’s apartment. 

“Right. So, this is you.” Younghyun sighs as Wonpil unlocks the door to his apartment. 

“This is me.” Wonpil replies quietly as he looks up at Younghyun with a very determined look in his eyes. 

In an unexpected move Wonpil grabs the lapels of Younghyun's denim jacket and pulls him into the apartment with him. 

“Pillie— what are you— stop!” Younghyun cries out as Wonpil keeps tugging him inside. 

“You can stay the night.” Wonpil murmurs as he’s slowly losing a battle against Younghyun's strong will. 

“I don’t fit on your couch.” Younghyun replies quietly. 

“But you can fit in my bed, Hyunie.” Wonpil sighs defeatedly. 

Younghyun freezes up as Wonpil slides his hands inside Younghyun's jacket and around his waist, resting his forehead against his sternum. 

“Please stay.” Wonpil murmurs as Younghyun keeps standing there like a statue. After a good few silent seconds Wonpil starts sobbing, Younghyun starts panicking. 

“Pillie! Oh gosh what’s wrong?!” Younghyun asks in panic and gently pushes the florist away from him so he could cup his face and dry his tears by wiping them away with his thumbs. 

“A little too many mean customers this week.” Wonpil sniffles and breaks away from Younghyun to allow him fully into his apartment and closing his door. 

“Just a little too many.” Wonpil sniffles before throwing his arms around Younghyun's waist to hold him tight again. 

Younghyun hesitates for a moment but eventually gives in and wraps his arms tightly around Wonpil’s shoulders. Reveling in the way that he’s the perfect size for him to hold. Wonpil wasn’t necessarily much shorter than him but he was certainly a lot smaller in build size which made him the perfect size for Younghyun to hold on to. 

“Lets get you to bed then, hmm?” Younghyun asks and Wonpil nods against his shoulder, allowing Younghyun to shuffle him in the direction of his bedroom. 

“That’s the bathroom.” Wonpil giggles as Younghyun opens the door to a room that clearly isn’t Wonpil’s bedroom. 

“Well, I had a fifty percent chance, didn’t I?” Younghyun chuckles and opens the other door, that is indeed Wonpil’s bedroom. 

Wonpil collects his pajamas from his bed before disappearing into the bathroom, Younghyun strips down to just his T-shirt and climbs into the bed, waiting for Wonpil. 

“You wanna talk about what happened this week?” Younghyun asks when Wonpil return, climbing into the bed besides him. 

“A lot of Karen's, one of them who called me a demon for having a tattoo.” Wonpil explains and Younghyun lets out a deep sigh. 

“Oh yeah, I'm familiar with those.” He snorts as he holds his arms open for Wonpil to nestle himself in. 

“She was a regular too, called me a sinner for soiling my body with such ugly drawings. ” Wonpil mutters as he hides against Younghyun’s chest. 

“I told her that beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and that I really liked the tattoo that was custom made for _me_.” Wonpil sighs and Younghyun could feel him squeezing his waist. 

"I'm sorry this mess happened to you Pilli." Younghyun tells him quietly, he could feel Wonpil shrug a little.

"I kind of expected it after having worked years and years in other shops. Have seen my old manager get shouted at by Karen's plenty of times. I guess it was just a little too much for one week." Wonpil sighs and settles his head against Younghyun's shoulder.

Younghyun doesn’t know what to say, so he holds Wonpil a little tighter instead. That’s all he’s capable of anyways. 

—

“Younghyunie.” Wonpil whispers in Younghyun's ear the following morning, followed by a kiss on the cheek, arms tightening around his waist and legs tangling with each other’s and the blankets. 

“Hyunie, come on, I need to get to work.” Wonpil sighs and tries to pull out of Younghyun's loose embrace but gives up halfway through, resorting to cuddle closer instead. 

“Hyunie.” Wonpil sighs, already dozing off again. 

Until his alarm blares through the room bright and clear. 

The younger swears under his breath and crawls his way out of the loose embrace Younghyun held him in to turn the offending alarm off. 

Younghyun opens his eyes to look up at Wonpil who’s now sitting up in, rubbing at his eyes with his hair sticking in every direction, Younghyun can’t help but feel fondness bloom in his chest. He really liked Wonpil, and he could definitely get used to this. 

The sudden urge to kiss Wonpil a million times good morning was a little too strong. Ignoring those urges made Younghyun feel very nauseous. Which made for a perfect excuse to flee home before Wonpil could get ready. 

“What?” Wonpil asks with that stupid grin of his as he catches Younghyun staring at him. 

“Nothing.” Younghyun replies calmly, but a little too quickly. 

“It’s never nothing, Younghyun.” Wonpil replies quietly, Younghyun sighs in defeat as he sits up as well. 

“Do I really have to explain?” He asks as he reaches a hand out to push Wonpil’s hair back in place. 

“I have an inclination of what you’re thinking about, but an explanation would be nice, someday.” Wonpil shrugs, Younghyun hums in amusement. 

“Definitely someday.” Younghyun grins as he thinks of the future, particularly a future with Wonpil where they can live happily together. 

“I really need to get ready for work, however much I enjoy this, flowers need to be sold.” Wonpil sighs and drags himself out of bed. 

“I’ll get dressed and be out of your hair—“ Younghyun starts as he jumps up as well, he stops when Wonpil places a hand on his arm. 

“At least stay for breakfast.” Wonpil pleads, and as if on cue, Younghyun’s stomach rumbles. 

“I promise I’m a decent cook.” Wonpil grins and Younghyun chuckles quietly. He’s heard the horror story of the seaweed soup he made for his friends birthday a few years back. 

“I recall you telling me something about a salty seaweed soup.” Younghyun raises his eyebrow, Wonpil snorts in reply. 

“I suck at soups. But I can make breakfast.” Wonpil pouts as he walks out of the bedroom to head into the kitchen, Younghyun follows him, giggling. 

Wonpil could indeed cook breakfast, it was just a quick rice bowl but it was enough for both of them to start the day well fed. 

“I’ll be heading out then.” Younghyun sighs after Wonpil finishes loading the dishwasher. Younghyun’s dressed now, Wonpil is still in his sleeping shirt. 

“Yeah, I got to get ready too.” Wonpil sighs as he nervously plays with his fingers. 

“I’ll Uhm, I’ll text.” Younghyun says and Wonpil gives him a short nod. 

“Have good day at work.” Younghyun murmurs and quickly kisses Wonpil’s cheek before almost fleeing from Wonpil’s apartment. Wonpil’s giggle could be heard in the distance. 

—

“Hey! You’re the tattoo artist right?” Wonpil’s young employee, who looks like him, asks when Younghyun enters the flower shop/café-hybrid two weeks later, takeaway in his hands. 

“Uh yeah, call me Younghyun.” He replies in slight confusion at the nervous looking boy. 

“Everything okay?” Younghyun asks with a raised eyebrow, aware of the tension in the air. 

“Yeah! Yeah! It’s just. Wonpil isn’t feeling too well, I’m not sure if your timing is right.” The employee explains and Younghyun nods slowly. 

“I’ll bring him his food and leave him be then, okay?” Younghyun asks, the employee looks unsure. 

“I can bring him his food.” The employee quickly offers, clearly on the defense. 

“Buddy, I understand you want to protect Wonpil but I’m his friend too. If he doesn’t want me around he can tell me so. He knew I was bringing dinner. It’s okay.” Younghyun explains calmly, the employee relents by stepping aside. 

Younghyun thanks him quietly before stepping into the back office where Wonpil is sitting at a table in the corner of the room. Sulking and hiding behind his knees. 

Younghyun puts the takeaway on the table and pulls a chair out to sit down besides him. 

“Seungmin, I told you to leave me—“ Wonpil stops when he looks straight at the tattoo artist sitting besides him. 

“Hyunie.” Wonpil sighs, Younghyun can’t help but smile at the pet name Wonpil has given him. 

“Fuck I forgot you’d come— I should’ve—“ Wonpil’s breath is caught in his throat when Younghyun grabs his wrists and pulls him out of his chair. Out of his chair and straight into Younghyun’s lap so the older could hold him tight. 

“Younghyun— I don’t think I’m up for our date tonight.” Wonpil confesses as he pries Younghyun’s arms away from him. 

“Oh. Right. Okay.” Younghyun breathes as he pulls his arms back so Wonpil could get up if he wants to. 

“I’m not saying no forever. Just not tonight.” Wonpil sighs as he senses Younghyun’s disappointment. 

“Can I at least see you home?” Younghyun asks, he tries his best not to look worried but Wonpil saw right through that. 

“Yeah sure.” Wonpil replies and gets up from Younghyun’s lap. 

Before Younghyun could get up he receives a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and Wonpil nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

“Lets try again tomorrow.” Wonpil sighs, Younghyun reaches up to hold onto one of Wonpil’s wrists. 

Younghyun sighs and leans some of his weight back against Wonpil. Relaxing now that he knows that Wonpil doesn’t hate him. 

Wonpil pulls back so Younghyun could get up, after closing up the shop and telling his employee, Seungmin goodnight. It was time to head home. 

—

“You again.” Wonpil’s female employee sneers as Younghyun returns the following day. Ready to take Wonpil out to dinner. 

“Uh. Hi.” Younghyun replies and tries to pass the counter to go to the backroom but the woman quickly blocks his way. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” She asks, Younghyun frowns. 

“Greeting my friend who asked me to visit.” Younghyun replies curtly and gently pushes passed her to get to the backroom where Wonpil is wrapping up the last of the paper work. 

“You can’t come here!” The woman protests as she tries to pull Younghyun back. Wonpil looks up and frowns at his employee. 

“It’s fine, he’s a friend.” Wonpil comments, frown still present on his face. 

The woman, lets go of Younghyun’s arm so he could venture further into the backroom to sit at the table with Wonpil. 

_Younghyun one, snarky employee zero._

“Where’s the food?” Wonpil asks innocently as he notices Younghyun is empty handed tonight.

“I was thinking maybe we can find something somewhere. Do something else than Thai takeaway for once.” He shrugs, a blush rises to Wonpil’s cheeks. 

“Going out for dinner would be outing ourselves.” Wonpil replies quietly and Younghyun sighs. 

“And there are so many more things that we can do where we don’t out ourselves to the world.” Younghyun counters, Wonpil lets out a deep sigh as he looks down at his lap. 

“I just don’t wanna be secluded and inside for once. Just tonight.” Younghyun pleads quietly. He could tell Wonpil would be difficult to budge. 

“I promise I’ll keep you safe.” Younghyun continues, Wonpil looks up at that, his eyes looking a little glossy. 

“Really?” Wonpil asks, his breath catching in his throat. 

“To my best ability.” Younghyun promises and Wonpil nods, trying to focus back on to his paper work to get it finished. 

-

“Gosh, its been so long since I’ve last been to a fair.” Wonpil sighs as he and Younghyun look up at the Ferris wheel that lights up beautifully against the night sky. 

“I always want to go when they’re in town but never wanted to go alone. It’s really self indulgent.” Younghyun chuckles, Wonpil looks back at him. 

“I’m glad you’ve been self indulgent.” Wonpil chuckles and reaches for Younghyun’s hand, he catches himself just in time and grimaces. 

“Sorry.” He sighs as he looks away in defeat. 

“Don’t be sorry. Don’t hate yourself, hate the world we live in.” Younghyun sighs, Wonpil grimaces again. He really does hate the world they live in. 

“Come on, lets get some food before joining that endless looking line for the Ferris wheel.” Younghyun suggest and points to a couple of food trucks. 

-

“Now that we’re essentially alone.” Younghyun mutters and reaches out to take Wonpil’s hand. Wonpil pulls back in panic immediately. 

“What if they see?!” He asks, Younghyun frowns and slowly reaches out to take Wonpil’s hand again, this time Wonpil lets him. 

“Nobody can see that I’m holding your hand up here, okay?” Younghyun asks quietly and Wonpil nods. 

Younghyun links their fingers together and chuckles quietly as he notices the bright red blush that covers Wonpil’s cheeks, nose and ears. 

“Stop!” Wonpil cries out and tries to hide behind the lapels of his jacket, but his red ears were glaring evidence of his blush. 

The sights of the city tonight were beautiful, Wonpil was looking at them in awe. Younghyun only had eyes for Wonpil. Younghyun who knew how stupid he was for falling so hard and fast for the florist. Yet he couldn’t help himself. He was an idiot in love. 

“What’s with the staring?” Wonpil asks as he catches on. Younghyun quickly startles back to real life when he notices he’s been caught. 

“I uh—“ He stutters, slowly turning red. 

“It’s just. You always stare at me and you say it’s nothing but I can tell it’s not nothing. What’s up with that?” Wonpil asks, a little frustration dripping into his tone. 

“It really is nothing—“

“Hyunie!” Wonpil cuts him off, genuinely looking a little upset. 

Younghyun huffs out a breath in defeat and stubbornness. He wasn’t entirely ready to embarrass himself in front of the cute florist. Too soon. 

“I just— I really like you Wonpil. In a romantic way.” Younghyun sighs, Wonpil’s breathing halts for a second. 

“Fuck the world because I would’ve kissed you for that if it wasn't for all those eyes that could see.” Wonpil breathes, now it’s Younghyun’s turn to turn bright red. 

“Fuck the world indeed.” Younghyun replies quietly as Wonpil gets up, they were at the bottom again and had to leave the Ferris wheel. Wonpil’s hand slips out of Younghyun’s as he strays further away from him. 

Younghyun follows Wonpil off of the fair to the empty and quiet streets of the city. 

“My place is fairly close by, if you wanna hang out—“ Younghyun suggests, Wonpil immediately fixes him with a look. 

“What?” Younghyun asks innocently, Wonpil just sighs and shakes his head. 

“You know what will come of this if we head back to your place together.” Wonpil pouts. 

“Yeah, I get to kiss you goodnight.” Younghyun shrugs innocently, with bright red cheeks. 

“Ok then, lets head to your place.” Wonpil replies and Younghyun grins at him as he happily leads the way to his apartment building. 

“What do you mean with kissing me goodnight?” Wonpil asks innocently as they’re toeing off their shoes in Younghyun's apartment. 

“You’ll see.” Younghyun giggles as he skips into the kitchen to make drinks. 

—

Wonpil fell asleep against Younghyun’s shoulder before he could even think about kissing Wonpil goodnight. He did feel a little disappointed because he has been working to this point for so long now, but ultimately, waking Wonpil would be a crime. 

Younghyun shifts a little so he could lift Wonpil up in his arms and carry him to his bedroom. His bedroom where he could lay Wonpil down onto the bed. Thankfully they got into sleepwear earlier in the evening already. Younghyun offered the younger to stay, not wanting him to go home alone. Wonpil insisted on getting comfortable and watch a movie. Resulting in him falling asleep against Younghyun’s shoulder. 

Younghyun returns to the living room to turn off the tv and the lights before heading back to the bedroom to join Wonpil in his bed. 

“Hyunie.” Wonpil sighs as Younghyun gets underneath the covers besides him. 

Younghyun looks down at the younger to notice he’s still fast asleep. 

“Hyunie.” Wonpil whines and opens one eye. 

“Turn out that fucking light.” Wonpil sighs, making Younghyun chuckle but does as told before fully crawling underneath the blankets. 

“You promised to kiss me goodnight.” Wonpil sighs, Younghyun sighs as well. 

“Not when you’re this sleep drunk.” He replies. Wonpil huffs before crawling closer and almost literally plopping his weight on top of Younghyun. The tiny florist was now half on top the broad chest of the tattoo artist. 

With hands on Younghyun’s shoulders and half leaning up, Wonpil misses Younghyun’s lips by a few millimeters and lands on his chin. 

They laugh nervously. Wonpil was far from sleep drunk now. 

Younghyun, more used to the dark, can make out Wonpil’s face and leans up to peck his lips in a chaste kiss. 

When he drops back down to his pillow Wonpil follows him and presses a longer, more tender kiss to his lips. 

Wonpil can barely keep himself up. So Younghyun gently cups his face and wraps an arm around his waist so he could turn them on their side without breaking the kiss or breaking any teeth. 

Wonpil pulls away with a chuckle bubbling up. 

“What?” Younghyun asks, almost offended but loving the sound of Wonpil’s tired laugh. He wants to end his days like this forever. The sound of Wonpil’s tired giggles before he goes to sleep, knowing that life is alright. That it’s been kind to him despite the world he lives in. 

“Just so silly.” Wonpil hums in amusement. Tiredness still evident in his voice. 

“We’ve been dancing around each other for so long and— I’ve been longing to kiss you, waiting for you to make a move. So I took matters in my own hand but I missed.” Wonpil chuckles and falls forward against Younghyun’s chest again. 

“Younghyunie.” Wonpil sighs fondly. It wasn’t a question this time. He could feel the grin on Wonpil’s lips as he pulls Younghyun down into another lazy kiss. 

Younghyun just likes the subtle pet name he has given him. He feels fondness bubble in his chest when he breaks away from the kiss. 

Reaching a hand up Younghyun runs his fingers through Wonpil’s hair. Lulling him closer to dreamland. 

“Pillie?” Younghyun asks after a few minutes. Wonpil responds with a quiet hum. 

“Be my boyfriend.” Younghyun asks. Nervousness checks in with clammy, trembling hands and a clear edge to his voice. 

“Oh of course. Thought you’d never ask.” Wonpil sighs and snuggles closer to Younghyun, hugging him tightly around the waist. 

Whilst Wonpil fully drifts off back to dreamland Younghyun can’t sleep. He keeps thinking about the man in his arms. 

His Wonpilie, his personal sunshine and the best florist in the world. Other florists be damned. Wonpil is the one and only. 

And Younghyun just knows that Wonpil will be with him till the end of time. Their tattoos can attest to that. 


End file.
